Mundial de Clubes Captain Tsubasa
by Oliver Tsubasa Ozora
Summary: esse é a minha primeira...é sobre um torneio mundial de clubes..espero que gostem...
1. O sorteio

Mundial de Clubes 

Capitulo 1 - Sorteio

No dia 10/12/2006 na Cidade de Tokyo ocorrerá o Sorteio dos Times para o Mundial Interclube, com a Participação dos Clubes Européia Juventus, Barcelona, Bayer de Munique e Chelsea e o Sul americanos Boca Juniors, São Paulo, Santos e o Flamengo.

O Sorteio é transmitido ao vivo para o Mundo Todo tendo como apresentadores o ex jogador da seleção Brasileira Roberto Hongo e o astro da atual seleção Francesa Zedane.

Acompanhando esse sorteio está Oliver Tsubasa e Alberto do Barcelona, Kojiro e Forto da Juventus, Wakabayashi e o Schneider do Bayer de Munique, Misaki do Chealsea que foi comprado junto ao PSG por 20 Milhões de Euros, Pepe, jogador do São Paulo, Pere, atual estrela do Time do Santos, Santanajogador Valencia e William ex Juventusforam exprestadospara jogarpelo Flamengo para a disputa deste torneio e Diaz e Pascal ambos jogadores do Boca Juniors viram o sorteio dos Grupos que os 2 primeiros colocados iriam disputar a Semi Final e os Vencedores iriam Jogar a semi final e a final no estádio internacional de Yokohama, sendo os jogos do Grupo A disputados em Kyoto e os do grupo B em Nagoya...

Roberto Hongo retira a primeira Bolinha e sai para ser o cabeça de chave do grupo A o time do São Paulo atual campeão mundial seguido para ser cabeça de chave do grupo B o time da Juventus...

Zedane Retira para ser o 2 do Grupo A o time Inglês do Chelsea, quando isso ocorreu Pepe ficou assustado pois esse time investe pesado em contratações e é o melhor time inglês do momento...e quando ia retirar o 2 clube para o grupo B disse...

--O time que eu tirar daqui será campeão...eu tenho fé nisso...

Ele puxa o time bem devagar e quando lê parecia bem feliz ao Anunciar o Santos para o grupo B...Roberto Hongo toma o posto para sortear novamente os times e fala...

--Não..Zedane...o Time que eu sortear que vai ser o campeão...

Ele pega o nome do time e olha para o Oliver e anuncia o time do Barcelona...demora uns 2 minutos para ele se tocar e sortear o time do grupo B...sorteando o Boca Junior pro Grupo B restando apenas o Bayer e o Flamengo para serem escolhidos...

Zedane sorteia rapidamente tirando o Bayer no Grupo A e o Flamenfo no Grupo B.

Terminado o sorteio foi mostrado na Tela os Jogos do Grupo .

Tabela:

Grupo A

1º rodada

São Paulo x Chelsea 20/12

Barcelona x Bayer de Munique 20/12

2º Rodada

São Paulo x Barcelona 23/12

Chelsea x Bayer de Munique 23/12

3º Rodada

São Paulo x Bayer de Munique 26/12

Chelsea x Barcelona 26/12

Grupo B

1º rodada

Juventus x Santos 20/12

Boca Juniors x Flamengo 20/12

2º Rodada

Juventus x Boca Juniors 23/12

Santos x Flamengo 23/12

3º Rodada

Juventus x Flamengo 26/12

Santos x Boca Juniors 26/12

Quando foram anunciados os dias dos jogos anunciaram como deve ser o desempate nas Semi Finais e Final, será nos pênaltis..XD(Novidade).

Roberto Hongo começa a Falar que ele espera do torneio.

--Espero que seja um torneio de alto nível pois temos equipes de luta como Flamengo e Boca Juniors, Bayer de Munique e a Juventus, Técnicos como o Santos, Barcelona, São Paulo e o Barcelona do Astro Rivaul que não pode comparecer pois está junto a seleção Brasileira mais jogará no torneio.

Mal terminou o evento Kojiro e William começam a se olharem seriamente parecendo que iria haver outra briga...o silencio se rompe com o William...

--Kojiro, vou te humilhar neste torneio...pode ter certeza...será considerado o pior jogador do torneio se depender de mim...¬¬

Kojiro Responde

--Nunca serei Humilhado..e eu serei o artilheiro e campeao deste torneio...

Mal o Kojiro terminou de falar os 2 pareciam que iriam brigar de novo quando foram contidos..

Continua...

Nota do Autor: voltando a avisar que essa é a minha primeira Fic, não queiram me matar se estiver um lixo...Só que eu espero que esteja boa, pois é apenas o Inicio só para ter uma base...

Please...Deixem Reviews para eu saber se a historia está boa... .

Arigatou gozaimazu .

Bai bai .


	2. A nova era do Futebol

Espero que tenha agradado com o primeiro capitulo...Aqui neste capitulo eu contarei a preparação do Barcelona para o mundial...Aproveitem.

**Capitulo 2 – A nova era do Futebol**

Com o fim do campeonato espanhol o time do Barcelona terminou na 3º colocação deixando torcida e diretoria do clube insatisfeita com a colocação, a diretoria decidiu demitir o treinador Luis Van Gaal e reconstruir o Elenco rescindindo os contratos de vários jogadores incluindo dos Holandeses Albert, Kluivert e até do astro Brasileiro Rivaul.

Apressado, e de forma secreta, o presidente do Clube e seus dirigentes procuram um novo técnico capaz de montar um time campeão.

Depois de alguns dias o Barcelona apresenta o Holandês Frank Raika para ser o novo treinador, o qual está sendo apresentado numa entrevista coletiva e respondendo a várias perguntas.

(Repórter Espanhol) – Como pretende ganhar a próxima liga espanhola?

(Frank Raika) – Eu pretendo contratar diversos jogadores de alto nível em clubes europeus e nos clubes espanhóis e pegar jogadores do Barcelona B, temos bons jogadores lá.

(Repórter Italiano) – Está havendo um boato que o Barcelona ofereceu 100 Milhões de euros pelo jogador Brasileiro Adriano que atualmente joga na Inter de Milão, isso é verdade?

(Frank Raika) – Ele é um jogador fenomenal, porem, não estamos interessados em jogadores caros e ele está fora dos meus padrões de jogo.

(Repórter Japonês) – E quanto a Tsubasa Ozora...O senhor pretende aproveita-lo no time principal?

(Frank Raika) – Não sei, depende do numero de jogadores que contratarmos pra temporada 2006/2007.

(Presidente do Barcelona) – Sinto muito mais encerramos a entrevista por aqui, gostaria de avisar que iremos marcar 2(dois) amistosos no Japão para testar o novo elenco que ainda estamos contratando...

Encerrada a entrevista o presidente e o Técnico se reúnem na para discutirem sobre os novos contratados...

(Presidente) – Raika, eu apreciei o seu trabalho no seu ultimo clube e gostaria que você indicasse os novos jogadores que vai comandar nessa temporada...Posso contar com uma lista de possíveis contratados ainda essa semana?

(Frank Raika) – eu gostaria de saber contra quem nós jogaremos os amistosos e quanto à lista...Ela já esta pronta, quer vê-la?

(Presidente) – Sim..Adoraria...

E Raika entrega um pedaço de papel com o nome dos jogadores ao presidente e depois de ler a lista o presidente com um leve sorriso olha maravilhado...

(Presidente) – Nossa Raika...Você sabe realmente como escolher os jogadores.pode deixar...Teremos todos eles o mais rápido possível...

Passados 10 dias no centro de treinamento do Barcelona estão reunidos todos os jornalistas do mundo inteiro juntamente com a torcida para a apresentação do novo

Elenco tendo com apresentador o Técnico Raika...

(Frank Raika) – Eu gostaria de anunciar os Jogadores, Vitor Valdes, Puyol, Oleguer, Márquez e Sylvinho, Xavi, Van Bronckhorst, Deco e Giuly, Ronaldinho Gaúcho e Samuel Eto'o .Esses são os titulares do novo Barcelona que será campeão espanhol...E gostaria de mostrar a habilidade de todos agora mesmo num jogo treino contra o Time B do Cadiz(1)...

Depois de 30 Min os jogadores do Cadiz pedem para terminar o treino com o placar de 10 x 0 para o Barcelona deixando a torcida animada e a imprensa assustada com as habilidades dos jogadores, principalmente do Ronaldinho Gaúcho recém contratado do PSG, criado nas Categorias de Base do Grêmio fazendo 4 gols e fazendo 5 assistências e brincando o a defesa adversária com dribles mágicos.

Os repórteres invadem o campo para entrevistar os jogador e o técnico.

(Repórter Japonês) – O senhor pretende aproveitar Tsubasa Ozora no elenco?

(Frank Raika) – Eu ainda não sei, pretendo avalia-lo nos amistosos que faremos no Japão.

(Repórter Francês) – Vocês pretendem ganhar o Mundial?

(Frank Raika) – Mais é claro que sim, temos que recuperar a nossa moral com a nossa torcida e mostrando resultados nesse torneio.

(Repórter Brasileiro) – O senhor está sabendo que o Rivaul está negociando a sua ida ao Santos para a disputa do mundial e pretende desbancar o Barcelona?

Raika falou numa maneira calma e fria...

(Frank Raika) – É mesmo? Eu não sabia, e não estou ligando se ele está com raiva e quer vingança. O nosso objetivo é ganhar.

(Repórter Japonês) – Já decidiu o destino do jovem Tsubasa?

(Frank Raika) – Claro, semana que vem ele vai se unir ao grupo...Eu andei vendo os treinos do time B antes da chegada dos novos jogadores...E gostaria de encerrar a entrevista, se me derem licença tenho que um treino a comandar...

Enquanto isso na cidade de Santos(Brasil)...

A torcida do santos está toda reunida no estádio da vila Belmiro esperando a nova contratação, o melhor jogador do mundo de 1999, Rivaul...Ele veio para ficar 5 anos no Santos em pleno Campeonato Brasileiro...

Rivaul aparece para toda torcida vestindo a camisa do Santos fazendo embaixadas para a o delírio da torcida...Em seguida ele isola a bola para a torcida e faz um símbolo de "V" de Vitória...

Os repórteres se juntam em volta de dele para a entrevista inicial...

(Repórter Paulista) – Você está confiante em pegar o ritmo de jogo do time rápido para a disputa do brasileirão?

(Rivaul) – Sim, estou sim, estamos apenas na 5º colocação, temos que agir depressa se quisermos ser campeões brasileiros e mundiais e voltar a ser o melhor jogador do mundo...

(Repórter Paulista) – Com o elenco atual do Santos dá para pensar em entrar no seleto grupo de tri campeões?

(Rivaul) – Claro que dá, o nosso time é forte o bastante para derrotar qualquer clube no mundo...

(Repórter Paulista) – Vocês terão uma parada dura contra o Líder do Campeonato e atual campeão mundial, o São Paulo nessa Rodada pelo campeonato Brasileiro, está confiante na vitória?

(Rivaul) – Mais é claro que sim, temos vários jogadores bons, principalmente o Pere, que é bom jogador.

(Repórter Paulista) - Falando nele...Você acha que não é cedo demais para jogar o Pere no time titular...Ele é muito novo, não estou certo?

(Rivaul) – Novo? Idade não tem nada haver com o seu desempenho em campo e experiência se ganha jogando...

(Repórter Paulista) - Pra você, quais são os clubes favoritos ao titulo nacional?

(Rivaul) – Temos o São Paulo, que está em grande fase, o Santos, nosso time é bom e podemos brigar por titulos, o internacional, que tem uma base forte e o Fluminense que também está em grande fase.

(Repórter Paulista) - O Santos ainda vai fazer novas contratações?

(Rivaul) – Não sei, se forem fazer eu gostaria que trouxessem o Alberto que jogava comigo no Barcelona e o Giovanni que já jogou aqui em 1995, seriam boas contratações.

(Repórter Paulista) – A estréia no mundial será nada mais nada menos contra a Juventus de Kojiro Hyuga, está preocupado?

(Rivaul) – Preocupado com ele? Nem um pouco...Eu não conheço esse jogador, eu me preocupo com a equipe da Juventus, que é uma equipe extremamente forte, que conta com o Melhor Goleiro da Europa...

(Repórter Paulista) – Existe alguma rivalidade entre você e o Tsubasa?

(Rivaul) – Não, nenhuma...Agora se me da licença, eu quero ir pra casa...

Chegamos ao inicio da temporada européia 2006-2007 na cidade de Londres o time do Chelsea apresenta a sua nova dupla de zaga e o seu novo meia ofensivo numa festa num salão Principal do Clube com os repórteres de toda a Europa...

(Abramovic) – Senhores jornalistas, é um imenso prazer que eu anuncio as contratações dos zagueiros japoneses Matsuyama e Jun Misugui, Lateral esquerdo Brasileiro Roberto Carlos e do meia também japonês Taro Misaki...

Apareceram os três jogadores com as camisas dos Blues com os números 3(Misugui), 4(Matsuyama), (6)Roberto Carlos e 11(Misaki).

(Repórter Inglês) – Senhor Abramovic, quanto foi gasto na contratações desses jogadores?

(Abramovic) – Gastamos apenas 50 Milhões de euros, que será recuperado rápidamente com os títulos que eles trarão ao nosso clube.

Os repórteres começam a tirar fotos do novos atletas que juntos com Lampard, Crespo, Duff tentarão o tri campeonato inglês, tentar ganhar a Champions League e o mundial interclubes que vai ocorrer no Japão. Teremos a experiência com o Roberto Carlos, com ele ganhou vários títulos no seu antigo clube...Seremos imbatíveis...

Depois da apresentação os novos contratados vão se apresentar ao Técnico e aos companheiros de equipe...

Continua...

Aqui começamos o nosso programa esportivo que teremos todo final de episódio...

No nosso 1º programa gostaria de apresentar o meu ajudante...aplausos para o ex jogador da seleção brasileira Roberto Hongo...

(aplausos)

E como nosso primeiro convidado gostaria de chamar o Oliver Tsubasa...

(aplausos e gritos pelo nome de tsubasa pelos torcedores do são paulo)

(Autor) – Tsubasa...que você está achando dessa historia?

(Tsubasa) Está boa...mais eu ainda não apareci direito...u.u

(Autor) – Relaxa...Toda grande estrela aparece depois...

(Hongo) - Oliver...aprimorou o chute de trivela que eu ensinei?

(Tsubasa) – Mais é claro que sim...mais não está tão bom quanto a sua trivela e nem os chutes do Rivaul...

(Autor) - Aqui termina o nosso programa...caso alguém queira mandar alguma pergunta pra eu fazer para o Kojiro Hyuga...nosso próximo convidado..mandem para esse e-mail aqui: e até a próxima...


	3. Primeiro Desafio: Chelsea x São Paulo P1

**Rumo ao titulo. Avante São Paulo.**

Passados os meses o mundial já estava para começar, todas as equipes já estavam alojadas no Japão e o primeiro jogo é São Paulo x Chelsea.

Narrador (John Kabira): Muito bem, começamos por um grande jogo, o são Paulo que é tri campeão mundial enfrenta o poderoso time do Chelsea de Frank Lampard e Taro Misaki, como será que o time do Pepe vai se comportar nesse duelo? Assistam essa emocionante estréia e vejam vocês mesmos, não é mesmo Casagrande?

Comentarista (Casagrande): Esse jogo será emocionante Kabira. O São Paulo é uma equipe experiente, todos já se conhecem.

Narrador (John Kabira): As equipes estão entrando em campo, vamos às escalações:

**São Paulo**

_Rogério Ceni ©_

André Dias

Lugano

Fabão

Souza

Mineiro

Josué

Danilo

Junior

Leandro

Pepe

**Técnico**: M. Ramalho

**Chelsea**

Petr Chech

Paulo Ferreira

Ricardo Carvalho

Terry

Ashley Cole

Makelele

Matsuyama

Joe Cole

Misaki

_Lampard ©_

Drogba

**Técnico**: José Mourinho

Comentarista (Casagrande): Curioso, o Chelsea vai jogar no 4-5-1, usando apenas 1 volante e 4 armadores, esse Mourinho realmente é ousado, ao contrário do M. Ramalho que manteve o seu tradicional 3-5-2. E observem como o estádio está lotado, os torcedores japoneses estão divididos para quem torcer nessa partida de hoje, será um espetáculo.

Narrador (John Kabira): Aposto que você adoraria estar em campo hoje Casagrande, essa partida mostrada um pouco do que o mundial de clubes é capaz de fazer e a bola vai ser rolada pelo time do São Paulo.

_**Enquanto isso dentro dos vestiários:**_

**Vestiário do São Paulo**  Os jogadores estavam se concentrando e o técnico resolveu fazer uma palestra antes do Jogo.

M. Ramalho  Gente, o time do chelsea é muito rápido, Mineiro eu quero você colado no Misaki, ele tem o mesmo estilo do Tsubasa, então não deve ser diferente o que você fazia nos treinos quando ele jogava por aqui, eles estão no 4-5-1, quero que nossos passes saiam muito rapidamente pelas laterais lançando nas costas dos laterais deles, principalmente no lado direito, o meio está congestionado demais e no ataque quero que cavem faltas na entrada da área para o Rogério bater e a defesa, cuidado com as bolas aéreas, o Drogba é bom nesse fundamento, estamos entendidos?

Jogadores  Sim senhor.

**Vestiário do Chelsea**  Os jogadores chegam ao vestiário e ficam batendo bola enquanto somente Misaki e Matsuyama se arrumavam e ficaram sérios. Após todos se arrumarem José Mourinho deu as ultimas instruções aos seus jogadores.

J. Mourinho  Esse time do São Paulo é experiente, porem, é fraco na defesa, quero todo mundo atacando em bloco, em velocidade, só quero isso e os 3 pontos, podem ir para o jogo.

Os jogadores saem dos vestiários e se encontram no corredor que dá acesso ao campo, eles se cumprimentam e entram em campo e ambos os jogadores vão fazer a pose para foto. Terminada a cerimônia para a imprensa os capitães Rogério e Lampard vão ver quem sai com a bola. Depois de tirado o cara e coroa a bola vai ser iniciada pelo time do Chelsea, antes de começar o jogo ambos desejaram bom jogo.

O jogo começa com Misaki tocando a bola para Lampard, e o jogador inglês parte ferozmente para cima da defesa brasileira, ele toca para Ashley Cole que estava livre pela esquerda, que começa a tabelar com Matsuyama que tem Josué na sua cola, Matsuyama consegue se livrar de Josué dando-lhe uma caneta, mas quando cruza para Drogba Lugano corta o cruzamento mandando a bola para o meia Danilo, que avança para iniciar um contra-ataque, ele descobre Leandro partindo livre pela direita e quando ele lança a bola para o atacante o bandeirinha marca impedimento deixando-o frustrado e com raiva, pois, ele estava cara a cara com o goleiro. O atacante ameaça reclamar, mas é contido pelos seus companheiros. A bola é reposta pelo goleiro Chech que toca à para o zagueiro John Terry, que domina a bola e parte com ela até o meio campo procurando alguém livre na frente, quando ele descobre Matsuyama ele perde a bola para Pepe, que a domina e lança o ala Souza que imediatamente cruza a bola nos pés do ala esquerdo Junior, ele levanta a cabeça e observa que o goleiro Chech estava adiantado e chuta de uma distancia de 25 Metros, o goleiro vê a bola se aproximar e dá um salto em direção para defendê-la, falhando em sua tentativa e sendo gol do São Paulo.

Narrador (John Kabira): Olha Que golaço, ele observou que o goleiro estava adiantado e mandou para o fuuuuuuuuuundo do gol e faz São Paulo 1 x 0 Chelsea.

Comentarista (Casagrande): Que golaço, ele pegou o goleiro, chute bem forte esse.

Os jogadores vibram loucamente com a torcida, Junior escala o alambrado e vibra junto com a torcida tricolor. Todos os jogadores do Chelsea estavam atordoados com o lance, principalmente o goleiro Chech, que não conseguiu acreditar no gol que acabara de levar. O capitão Lampard pega a bola no fundo do gol e olha para o goleiro e diz.

Lampard  Não se desespere nós vamos os fazer pagarem por isso, ainda vamos vencer esse jogo, é uma promessa.

Lampard ajuda o goleiro a se levantar.

Chech  Pode contar comigo, agora eu não vou deixar nada passar mesmo que custe a minha vida.

Misaki se aproxima de Lampard e o inglês faz um sinal para ele quando vão dar a saída de bola e gesticula também para Matsuyama. A bola é rolada e Misaki toca para Lampard e começam a correr. Matsuyama, Misaki e Lampard começam a fazer uma triangulação e deixam à defesa tricolor sem o que fazer. O trio parte em direção ao gol, Lampard toca para Misaki, ele e o Matsuyama fazem um chute duplo... É Gooooooolllll... Rogério Ceni não teve reação, ele não se mexeu e a bola foi para o fundo do gol, empatando a partida, São Paulo 1 x 1 Chelsea.

Narrador (John Kabira): Que Golaço hein Casagrande, que jogo emocionante.

Comentarista (Casagrande): Realmente, essa partida está pegando fogo, se esse mundial for desse nível, será uma ótima competição.

M. Ramalho está desesperado no banco de reserva, ele grita com todos os jogadores pela falha na marcação.

O Uruguaio Lugano parece em estado de choque com a velocidade que o time inglês impôs nesse ataque.

Lampard olha para o goleiro Cech.

Lampard Eu não falei? Agora vamos massacrá-los e vai começar agora.

Enquanto isso no banco de reservas, Misugi observa o jogo e não fica aliviado com o gol de empate.

Misugi  Droga, não podemos perder ou empatar na estréia, precisamos ganhar esse jogo, custe o que custar.

José Mourinho olha para Misugi.

José Mourinho  Já está acabando o primeiro tempo, você vai entrar no intervalo, vai reforçar a defesa, eu quero você colado no Danilo, entendeu?

Misugi  Sim senhor.

O São Paulo sai à bola e o jogo fica truncado e termina o Primeiro Tempo: São Paulo 1 x 1 Chelsea...

Narrador (John Kabira): Esse jogo está digno de final...Muito emocionante... Casagrande, o que podemos esperar no segundo tempo?

Comentarista (Casagrande): Um jogo recheado de lances fenomenais e muitos gols...

Narrador (John Kabira): Agora o nosso repórter Mauro Naves vai entrevistar os jogadores do São Paulo.

Mauro Naves: Eu estou aqui com o Rogério Ceni... – Olha para o goleiro. O que você achou do primeiro tempo? A equipe do Chelsea te surpreendeu ou já esperava um jogo bem duro?

Rogério Ceni: Achei um bom primeiro tempo...A equipe do Chelsea é muito forte...Mas vamos tentar vencer esse jogo. – Ao terminar de falar o goleiro vai ao vestiário.

Mauro Naves: Agora passamos para o repórter Regis Resing, que vai entrevistar os jogadores do Chelsea.

Regis Resing: Agora eu vou entrevistar Taro Misaki, parceiro de Tsubasa na seleção Japonesa e meia do Chelsea. Misaki, você conhecia o time do São Paulo? E o que esperava dele?

Misaki: Sim, Já conhecia, eu acompanho desde que o Tsubasa jogava lá...Eu esperava isso mesmo, um jogo muito difícil...Mas da para vencer...

Os jogadores entram nos vestiários.

Continua...

Apresentador: Agora estamos no 2º bloco do programa com Kojiro Hyuga.

Aplausos

Apresentador: Kojiro, quantas pessoas você já matou com o seu chute?

Kojiro: Nenhuma, ainda não matei ninguém...

Apresentador: O.O

Platéia: O.O

Pessoa da Platéia: Em quem você se inspirou para se tornar um profissional?

Kojiro: Eu me inspiro em meus amigos, que sempre me apóiam.

Outra pessoa da Platéia: Quem era o seu ídolo?

Kojiro: Eu tenho vários ídolos, mas eu gostava de ver o Sócrates em ação...

Apresentador: Então é fã do futebol Brasileiro?

Kojiro: É claro, e quem não é?

Apresentador: É verdade...

E agora vamos aos comerciais, no próximo bloco vamos bater um papo com Santana.

(Perdão pelo atraso...mas certas coisas do futebol me atrapalharam...tipo...venderam metade do time da Juventus...)


End file.
